


Wait for You

by itskonoe



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Based on a Tumblr Post, CAN YOU BELIEVE, M/M, ace kenma, i fucking wrote something higher than G, im back writing cute matedate dorks again
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-04
Updated: 2014-09-04
Packaged: 2018-02-16 03:14:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2253723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/itskonoe/pseuds/itskonoe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I kinda still like the idea of ace kenma never really thinking about not liking sex or anything and like even when they say 'we're gunna do this' hes still game but when it comes down to it hes like oH</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wait for You

They're at Kenma's house – and to be honest at this point when aren't they? Kuroo's over after volleyball practice, he's there for the Kozume family dinners, he's over on the weekend, the weekdays, when he has science homework (he hates science homework), when it rains, when it's two for one on meats buns at the convenience store, when he has a “good” hair day, and yanno, Kuroo's mum is probably surprised to see him home after school. But they do live on the same street.. in the same apartment building.. on the same floor.. so.. - and Kenma's parents are out because they both work Saturdays, and even though they have the freedom of the whole house they coop themselves up in Kenma's room. But right now they have reason to. They have _plans_.

Scary, fidgety, sweaty hands like holy-shit-this- _is-it_ kind of plans. But when they're both stripped down to their boxers, Kenma's legs hooked around Kuroo's hips and Kuroo carding his hands through Kenma's hair making these- theses- breathy, whiny little noises every time Kenma kisses him in a way he really likes, and then yeah, that's when they both decide this was a really really really good idea.

Kuroo's a sloppy kisser too. No, no actually he's a lazy kisser. He clumsily aims for Kenma's lips, and a good half of the time he's making out with a cheek or Kenma's jaw or gives his nose a peck or whatever and Kenma wouldn't go as far to call it _endearing_ , but it's pretty cute still. But slobbers not cute, or endearing. Like, at all.

He kind feels like soggy cardboard after Kuroo's done mackin' on his neck sometimes.

He's got Kuroo snug between his legs and they're just kind of holding each other and kissing and honestly its just really nice. They do this kind of stuff anyway, but, like, now it's different. Now it's full on skin-on-skin contact and Kenma can feel all of the places their bodies match up without anything between them, it's like Kuroo's cocooned around him or giving him an incredibly big, incredibly – amazingly – long bear hug or something equally comfy. And that's how Kenma feels, comfy and content and truly, honestly, he could probably stay like this for days. (Only days 'cause there's a heath pack up for grabs – on a game Kuroo recommended him, fyi – on Monday and his character is tightroping between life and death right now.)

And while Kenma's just content being covered by his blanket of a best friend – they are boyfriends second most importantly – Kuroo trails his way down to give Kenma's neck some attention. He skims his knuckles over Kenma's sides and smiles when the skin jumps, and not in his i-might-actutally-be-a-mischievous-little-shit kind of smile but like this small, glowing kind of im-acutally-just-really-fucking-content-right-now curl of his lips. He let's his hand rest on the band of Kenma's boxers where his hip is, just occasionally tracing his thumb over his skin.

He's really happy Kuroo's enjoying himself, and he is too, actually, but Kenma's starting to feel himself losing his cool, a bit. Only a little bit. Like that kind of little blip when people compliment his hair, like, he knows everyone has good intentions, but he'd just rather if they'd, just, _let it go_. And sometimes it's like the elephant in the room of conversational topics. But that's besides the point of what he's actually feeling right now. But he just thinks it's probably normal, right? First times and all that- that kind of thing.

“Nervous?” Kuroo asks into his neck. He retracts his hand from the curve of Kenma's hips and alternates between resting their foreheads together and giving Kenma eskimo kisses. Kuroo's a sappy shit, a _really_ sappy shit, in private. Because he's got a reputation in public. He's Captain of the Volleyball Team. Nekoma, Volleyball Team. If that's not a formidable reputation to up hold Kuroo doesn't know what is.

He buries his head into Kenma's neck again. “A bit.”

“Same.” Kuroo muffles. And Kenma hums in reply as he runs his hands through the short hair at the back of Kuroo's neck. He thinks 'baby hair' is an inaccurate term. “For real though. Like- I haven't done this before, either, so- yanno. I erh, I wunna make it good, for you, and stuff. Yeah.”

And Kenma thinks Kuroo's pretty cute. Okay like, really pretty cute, not slobbering his face with kisses or nuzzling into his chest in the middle of the night kinda cute but still pretty cute. Then Kenma gets this burst of confidence in knowing that Kuroo feels the same way he is and pulls him back up against his lips.

And then they're back to kissing again which is _great,_ and Kuroo's cupping one side of Kenma's face ( _great_ ), and with his other hand he's playing with his hair and tucking it behind Kenma's ear ( _great_ ), and he making those little panting sounds ( _great_ ), and then sometimes his breath hitches which is ( _really great_ ). And when he moves, ever so ever so shallowly, and his junk brushes up against Kenma's he kinda (erh.)

It's not a Not Good feeling, no, but it's not a Do It Again either, and Kenma's losing track of his thoughts and he's becoming overly hypersensitive to himself becoming hypersensitive to literally everywhere Kuroo touches him. He's breathing kind of fast, but that's okay 'causeKurooistoo? But he, he's not really sure it's the same kind of feeling and he's _really_ not trying to think about how this is turning from a 'hiccup when his hair is brought up' to the full on 'morning before school; The First Time With Dyed Hair edition' which is dramatically different.

He's barely taken on board almost anything that's physically happened to him because over thinking about becoming hypersensitive to himself becoming hypersensitive to literally everywhere Kuroo touches is a _very_ attention consuming thought process, and then Kuroo's weight isn't on him? Like, barely at all even there?

He's gotta be looking like a dear in the headlights. Which, yanno, isn't the most sexy of images, but, honestly, Kenma isn't feeling it right now. And then there's Kuroo leaning up on an elbow, with a hand cupping Kenma's cheek again, and he looks hot but also like a guy who just kicked a puppy with a raging boner in his pants?

“Keman, hey. You okay? You wunna stop?” And that's a train of thought Kenma hasn't even considered. He thinks Kuroo would have look hurt if he were ever going to ask him that, really, but he just looks guilty and worried and like he just wants to help and yeah, Kenma nods and Kuroo sits him up.

“Yeah. Yeah, sorry.” He kind of mumbles? It's a bit of a surreal experience, like, he's still kind of in his head and everything's just happening. Kuroo takes his hand, smiles, and so causally starts playing with Kenma's fingers.

“You've got nothing to be sorry about. Apart from your serves at our last practice match.” He says, he's still smiling and it's not fake, Kenma knows him well enough to see that, and then he laces their fingers together. “I mean, like, you- you. Sorry, I mean, you didn't like, look up for it anyway? And I wouldn't do anything if you didn't want to. But you know that.” Kenma does know that.

“We can try again?” He offers, Kuroo laughs, pulls him into his lap.

“Nah. S'cool. I'll have a shower or something.”

And then they just hold each other. There's no pull or underlying intent in it and Kenma thinks he really likes Kuroo's hugs. He really likes Kuroo. Likes the way Kuroo pets his hair and hums Mario as he wiggles his foot in an off beat way and kisses his hair and fuck. Yeah, he just really likes Kuroo.

He feels stupid, stupid not because of what happened but because he asks The Stupid Question. The one he knows the answer to already but needs to hear it so he asks: “We still cool?”

And Kuroo groans and pulls Kenma to his chest and falls against the pillows with him. “No, my best friend of eleven years and boyfriend of eighteen months, we are not. My dick is still hard but we're cuddling.” He kisses Kenma's cheek. “Kenma. I really don't care. Stop worrying. You're more important to me than sex, okay? I don't care if we don't have sex today or next week or whenever! I wouldn't care if we never have sex. I wunna do this shit on your terms, okay? And if that means that there is no shit then, yeah, okay, that's fine too.” He bops Kenma's nose with his own. “Okay?”

“Okay.”

“Good. Now gimme your phone, we're gunna play flappy bird or some shit.”

“You're shit at flappy bird, though.”

“Just you watch me get passed two pipes, Kenma, you're gunna be so proud.”

**Author's Note:**

> you say ace kenma i say im game


End file.
